The Gift
" |image = S1e19b Sylvia "But if we're caught".jpg |caption = Wander and Sylvia deliver gifts on Lord Hater's ship. |season = 1 |production = 119b |broadcast = 39 |story = Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Francisco Angones Ben Joseph Amy Higgins Dave Thomas Johanna Stein |writer = Francisco Angones Amy Higgins |storyboards = Howard Perry Vaughn Tada |director = Dave Thomas |us = December 2014?? |xd = December 4, 2014http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/DNR/2014/Disney_XD_December_2014_Programming_Highlights.pdf |international = December 13, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) |iTunes = |pairedwith = "The Gift 2: The Giftening" |arc = "The Gift 2: The Giftening" }} It's a special holiday time of year, and Wander and Sylvia deliver presents to everyone they've met the past season. However, it later gets shook up when Wander decides to sneak onto Lord Hater's ship and give some to he and the Watchdogs as well, hoping to spread happiness to an evildoer's army. Episode Summary On a wintry planet, Sylvia is taking a nap, when a box wrapped in a red bow gets her attention. Wander pops out of the box in excitement about "today". Sylvia joins the excitement. Wander explains to her that once every 365 Yuletidian cycles, a cluster of interstellar temporal neutrinos collides with a passing dimensional space vortex, resulting in a massive chronal jet stream, and they use it to travel through the universe in one day by delivering presents to everyone they've met the past season (Christmas). After delivering presents to practically every incidental character introduced on the show, Sylvia is relieved that their work is done, but Wander then points out they need to deliver gifts to the Watchdogs and Lord Hater. They walk onto Hater's ship just in time to see Hater complain to his empty conference room about his army's incompetence. Wander directs a lost Watchdog named Tim to the conference room, and then sneaks a present to him, telling him to read a tag. Tim's eyeball becomes a red heart and starts moaning, "Happy..." Transcript End Credits Hater is still trapped under the dog-pile of ornament-shaped creatures. At one point, he asks them to "stop touching my butt!" Gallery Quotes Background Information *First time Emperor Awesome is seen with his shirt off. He has an "A" on his chest which is possibly a tatoo. **Also the first episode where he appears but does not speak. * Fourth wall breaks: ** Wander mentions the comet that allows them to deliver gifts in one single day will allow them to visit everyone they've met the past season. He might be referring to the entire run of Season 1, or just a past in-depth season in the show. ** Wander points over at the cabin to cue Lord Hater's "NO!". ** Wander and Sylvia smile at the camera as it tilts up into the sky as the episode ends. Trivia *Second Christmas-themed episode, but the first to actually take place around the holiday seasonhttps://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/533092847088832512. ("The Little Guy") *Second appearance of the Lord of Illumination. ("The Box") *Fourth appearance of Emperor Awesome. ("The Picnic", "The Fancy Party", "The Party Animal") **Also the third appearance of the Fist Fighters ("The Picnic", "The Party Animal"). *Third special with no songs in it ("The Gift 2: The Giftening", "The Rider"). *Second appearance of Destructor along with his sock. ("The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!") * First potential fourth wall break of the show. ("Giving gifts to everyone we've met over the past season! OF OUR LIVES!") *Wander pulls out a list of the Watchdogs' names. The names listed are all part of the crew that worked on Season 1 of Wander Over Yonder. * Second episode where the title card is glowing ("The Stray"). * Wander points out that the comet comes once every 365 Yuletidian cycles. The average length of a single year is 365 days (one extra day is added every fourth year). Continuity *Essentially, this is the episode "The Gift 2: The Giftening" from Wander's point of view. However, both episodes take place at more or less the exact same time, just with different point of views. *Wander gives gifts to most of the characters from the past season, including, in order of appearance: **The Rock Lady, the red and blue ants, and the Balloon Guy from "The Fugitives" **Princess Demurra and King Draykor, who also appear to already have a family of their own, from "The Hero" **The Binglebops from "The Greatest" **The Lords of Illumination from "The Box" **Buster from "The Ball" **Emperor Awesome and the Fist Fighters, first introduced in "The Picnic" **The birds from "The Liar" **The Mooplexians from "The Funk" **Westley from "The Little Guy" **Huckleberry Knucklehead and his parents from "The Toddler" **Trudi Traveler and her clones from "The Tourist" **Destructor and his sock from "The Epic Quest of Unfathomable Difficulty!!!" **Fleeblebort, Marsha, the rabbit and the feuding families also from "The Good Deed" **The Cashier from "The Nice Guy" **Beeza also from "The Ball" **The baby from "The Egg" **Sir Brad Starlight, first introduced in "The Hero" **Little Bits from "The Stray" **Thrax and the thugs from "The Buddies" **A Doom Dragon first introduced in "The Egg" **Harvax from "The Time Bomb" **Planet Janet from "The Lonely Planet" **Rongruffle from "The Bounty" **One of the villagers from "The Helper" **The Troll from the episode of the same name **The Hufflerumples from "The Good Deed" **The Pit Monster from "The Birthday Boy" **Badlands Dan from "The Bad Guy" **Prince Cashmere from "The Troll" **The Evil Sandwich from "The Fancy Party" **General Outrage from "The Big Job" **Killbot 86 from "The Bounty" **Clipper from "The Big Job" **Oink from "The Bad Guy" **Stok from "The Time Bomb" **The Potted Plant from "The Bounty" **Ryder from "The Rider" Errors * Among the citizens Wander gives gifts too, some of them are the Insurgent Generals, the movie director making the movie about a movie and Ryder. Although this episode aired after "The Big Job", "The Helper" and "The Rider" respectively, this comes before those in production order, meaning no one would know who they are yet. **There's a possibility they were added in post-production. *In this episode and "The Gift 2: The Giftening", the Watchdogs give Lord Hater a pink blanket and a hot chocolate to calm him down about Wander and Sylvia. He later uses this blanket in "The Funk", suggesting the latter comes after this episode. However, early in the episode, the Mooplexians are seen getting a gift, suggesting "The Funk" comes before this episode, creating a plot hole. Allusions *The decorations, present giving and events are heavily based on Christmas, but it is never referred to by name throughout the episode. * How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Wander suspects giving Hater a gift will cause his heart to grow three sizes, a rather obvious reference to this Dr. Seuss book and the Chuck Jones Christmas special. The village at the end of the episode is also similar to how Whoville appears in the TV special. *'The Living Nativity' - The final shot of the episode, which shows a big star as Wander and Sylvia float towards it, references the star that shines over the stable where Baby Jesus was born. *Remixed versions of Christmas carols play throughout the episode: **"Jingle Bells" - Plays when Wander greets Sylvia. **"Joy to the World" - Plays while Wander and Sylvia are delivering gifts. **"The Twelve Days of Christmas" - Plays when Wander and Sylvia enter Lord Hater's ship and discuss outside the conference room. **"Deck The Halls" - Plays while Wander gives gifts to the Watchdogs. *''Finding Nemo'' - the superhighway which was used by Wander and Sylvia in transportation to send gifts makes a reference from the Eastern Australian Current that appeared in the movie where Marlin and Dory meet Crush and Squirt along with the sea turtles. Production Information *Craig McCracken confirmed there would be another Halloween and Christmas episode in Season 1.https://mobile.twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/491083763284058112?p=v *The first images were shown in promos for "The Gift 2: The Giftening", the episode that this is paired with and takes place during. *This episode is apart of Season 1 but oddly airs after the season finale. This was likely unintended but required as this is a Christmas-themed episode. **Craig McCracken later confirmed on Twitter that The Rider is the official season finale, and The Gift simply airs last as a Christmas special.https://twitter.com/CrackMcCraigen/status/528669370017255424 ***However, Ryder has made a brief appearance in the episode. *This is the last episode aired in Season 1. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2014. *This episode aired as part of Disney XD's "Holiday Log Jam". * Unlike most episodes, which can be seen at any point in the year, this episode, along with its partner episode, only airs during Christmastime (hence taking place during that time), making it extremely rare to watch. * When this episode first aired, it aired before "The Gift 2: The Giftening". However in production order and later airings, the order of the episodes is reversed. *This may not air on Disney Channel, as Craig McCracken confirmed that the show may not play on Disney Channel anymore due to it being a Disney XD show now. 'International premieres' *December 7, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) *December 13, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *December 21, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * John Hodgeman as Lord of Illumination * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Cashier, Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, Additional Voices * Additional Voices: Fred Tatasciore, Eddie Trigueros * Owen Faust as Huckleberry Knucklehead (archive recording) (uncredited) References Category:Episodes Category:Wander Category:Sylvia Category:Special episodes Category:Christmas episodes